


A Weasley Christmas Surprise

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Mention of Draco/Ginny - Freeform, Mention of Harry/Theo, Mention of Hermione/Charlie, Mention of Ron/Luna, Weasley Family, mention of Bill/Fleur, sweaters/jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Percy Weasley is bringing his new girlfriend home for Christmas.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Weasley Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ParkWeasel drabble! Pancy? Parkweasel? IDK, it's a ship, I'm on it, drifting out to sea. This plot bunny has been bouncing around for a few weeks and just needed to get out before Christmas. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own anything but the plot. All mistakes are my own!

“Oh, Percy, what if your mother doesn’t like me?” Pansy moaned as she fidgeted with the bow on the box of homemade cookies in her hands. Percy grabbed one of her hands in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. “My mother likes everyone, love.” He replied reassuringly. 

“Even a Slytherin with death eater parents?” She asked. 

Percy rolled his eyes at her. “Even them. Remember, Harry is with Theo Nott now. And need I remind you where we met?”

Pansy ducked her head and looked up at him through her lashes. “At Draco and Ginny’s wedding.” He reached over and grabbed her chin in his hand, pulling up until their gazes met. 

“My mother will love you, you’ll see.”

Pansy sighed heavily and squared her shoulders. “Let’s get this over with then. I can’t just stand here anxiously all night, they’re waiting for us.”

“That’s my girl,” Percy said leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

They stepped into the Floo together and Percy announced loudly “The Burrow.”

They arrived at the Burrow last, it seemed, as the noise coming from the living area and attached dining room was almost deafening. Pansy recognized most everyone from the Malfoy wedding a few months ago but couldn’t place a name to all of Percy’s siblings yet. Quite obviously she found Draco and his platinum hair right away, standing with Theo, Ron, and Harry in the corner. His wife Ginny was talking to Hermione and a roguish older version of Percy, who had his arm around the curly-haired witch. Ron’s wife Luna was talking to Mrs. Weasley as she brought a few dishes out to the dining table. Another older redhead entered the room with a beautiful blonde woman, followed quickly by the twins and two women who she thought were Gryffindors a few years older than her. 

Just as they made to step out of the floo, one of the twins spotted them and gave a loud whistle. “Oy! Percy’s got himself a date!”

Everyone turned to look at them and grew silent. A few eyes widened, a few jaws dropped, and Theo, Merlin’s beard, screeched out “Parkinson?!” before looking at Draco who was trying his best not to laugh. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their way through the throng of their children and significant others to greet them.

“Hello Mother, Father,” Percy said as his parents reached them. He kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand. “Happy Christmas.”

He stepped back and put his arm around Pansy’s waist. “This is my girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. You’ll remember, she was in Ronald’s year at Hogwarts, and Ginny’s wedding this summer.”

Pansy shifted nervously as the others started whispering “Did he say girlfriend?” and “How did they meet?” “Pansy? And Percy?”.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her warmly. “Welcome to our home.” Pansy stuck her hand out to shake Mrs. Weasley’s but instead shoved the box of cookies into her hand. 

“I, uh, thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” She cleared her throat and continued. “I made you some cookies.”

Mrs. Weasley took the offered box and looked inside. “Oh, how lovely. Thank you!”

Pansy turned to Mr. Weasley who gave her a quick clap on the shoulder. “Welcome! You’re just in time for dinner!”

Mrs. Weasley jumped in surprise. “Oh! Yes, dinner is ready, everyone!” She shouted to the crowd. “Charlie, grab an extra chair from the back! Everyone else, find your seats!”

The wizard at Hermione’s side left the room to grab a chair and everyone crowded to the table to enjoy the feast Mrs. Weasley had created. 

As Charlie returned with a chair, Pansy offered a small thank you and sat down next to Percy. Dishes were passed left and right and across the table. Glasses were filled with warm butterbeer and wine, and everyone began talking and laughing as the started eating. 

Draco was sitting two seats down from her and got her attention by placing a buttered roll on her plate, reaching over his wife. “Welcome to the chaos, Parkinson! Never thought I’d see you here!” Ginny swatted at her husband. “Oh hush you!” She turned to Pansy and offered her a genuine smile. “I had noticed a change in Percy the last time I saw him. I am surprised to see it is you but I’m also happy for you both!” Pansy glanced at Percy who was in conversation with who she figured now had to be Bill, and placed her hand on his thigh. She turned back to Ginny, and replied, “Thank you, Ginny. That means a lot.”

Without breaking conversation Percy grabbed Pansy’s hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back and grabbed her fork to dig into the enormous plate of food in front of her. 

Once everyone had their fill, they all retreated to the living area for presents. Mrs. Weasley had finished before everyone else and had disappeared upstairs for a few moments, rejoining them looking flustered. 

As the adults squeezed together on couches, chairs and the floor, Ginny started distributing packages and insanity ensued. Twine and tissue paper, bags and bows flew around the room. 

Pansy had got Percy a new quill with his favorite bottle of ink “It’s perfect Pansy, thank you!” and he surprised her with a small golden locket, a picture of them inside. “Oh Percy, this is beautiful!” 

He blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. He reached down for a larger package on the floor and began opening it.

“Pansy, that one is yours,” Mrs. Weasley yelled over the chatter in the room, pointing to a package at her feet.

Pansy’s eyes widened as she grabbed the last lumpy package sitting in the middle of the tossed aside wrappings.

She slowly undid the twine and ripped open the paper to find a cozy jumper in pale blue, with a darker blue “P” in the center. 

“Percy, look!” She gasped holding it up for him to see. 

Percy gaped at it and turned to look at his mother. “Mother, how did you — when-?”

“Oh Percy, it’s one of you your old ones that I shrunk a bit since you didn’t bother giving me proper notice of your guest.” She looked at him pointedly and Percy shifted uncomfortably, muttering a quiet “sorry” under his breath. 

Her gaze softened as she looked back at Pansy. “Now dear, it should fit alright but next year I will get more green yarn and knit you up a personal one.”

“I- thank you, Mrs. Weasley!” Pansy quickly stood up and pulled it over her dress, seeing that it did fit quite alright. She turned to find Draco and Theo pulling on their emerald green jumpers with a golden “D” and a lime green “T” in the center. They caught her gaze and grinned at her as they sat back down with their spouses to finish opening gifts.

Pansy sat back next to Percy who had just put on his jumper, this year's being a soft beige with a black “P”. He pulled her close to his side, nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear “I told you she would like you.”

Pansy hugged him around the waist and laid her cheek on his warm chest, content as she looked around the room. This was the best Christmas she could ask for, and she couldn’t wait for Christmas’ to come with the Weasley family.


End file.
